SPR Adventures of Mai Taniyama
by RyuuFuyuScarlet
Summary: 3 years has been and gone 3 years since Naru broke Mai's heart and left with Lin to burry Eugene's body. Mai decided she is going to continue ghost hunting until she ran into a demon what ended her she had so much she wanted to do and she wanted to prove just how strong she can be all is lost for our Mai but wait Mai is offerd a deal she cant refuse.what will happen lets find out.
1. Chapter 1 The Death and Resurrection

**SPR Adventures of Mai Taniyama**

**Fuyuko: Are we finally doing this? =3**

**Ryuu: Yes we are sister.**

**Fuyuko: I can't wait to read the reviews. =3**

**Ryuu: I can. -,-**

**Fuyuko: can I start us of? =D**

**Ryuu: Knock yourself out.**

**Fuyuko: RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own Ghost hunt or any of the ghost hunt cast Please review! \_**

**Chapter one **

**The Death and Resurrection**

Darkness surrounded her, her heart beat getting slower and slower as a Demon increased its strength around her neck. She Tried to kick herself free and scratch the demon's hands away but it was no use, black patches start to fill her vision and she starts to lose her strength her thoughts travelled to her Family her mum her farther her friends her new family and finally to her boss who left and left her heart broken one year ago how much she misses him. Tears start falling freely as she made silent apologies to all of her family "I'm sorry" until she is finally was greeted with darkness, her heart stop Mai Taniyama was no more. Mai slowly opened her eyes and found herself falling surrounded by nothing more than darkness, it was odd she did not feel afraid nor did she feel any regret it was peaceful suddenly a blinding bright orb came out of no were and started hovering around Mai. "Foolish child" the voice echo "you thought you could take on a demon by yourself with your powers you deserves to be consumed by the demon and spend eternity in your own personal hell!" the voice boomed. "however child you are what I been looking for to escape my fate I will Grant you one last chance at life for a price" the voice stated Mai leapt at the offer for one more chance at living "oh god yes please yes" she cried "what ever the price is so please I don't want to die!" as Mai shouted with tears falling freely. The orb stayed silent for a moment before speaking in a caring voice how a mother comforts her small child "the price is a soul bonding my soul will bond onto your soul you will gain some of my powers and with it you will rid of the demon that killed you". "Now child if you still wish to fight for your life come to me and be bound to me" whispered the orb. Mai wiped her tears from her face and turns to face the orb "Who or what are you" whispered Mai before reaching out and to hold the orb between in her hands. "I no longer have a name child as for what I am, I am a demon who just wants to escape this hell knowing this will you still bound?" the orb asks. Mai thought for a second thinking to herself can I really trust a demon she closes her eyes to think. What seemed to be 3 minutes she opened her eyes and Said "I will still bound with you since I want to live and please Mizuki call me Mai". "Mizuki? Why did you call me Mizuki" asked the spirit slightly surprised with the sudden naming. "well I have to call you something since you don't have a name and I'm not really confortqble with calling someone who is saving my life a demon" Mai honestly said" you don't like like?".The orb stayed silent for a short while before answering "no I do like it chil-Mai it just catch me of guard" the orb admits "very well" smiled Mai and she brought the orb closer to her heart letting Mizuki sink into Mai's body, suddenly the whole area was enveloped into a bright light as mai's soul falls back into her body, the demon that killed her looked surprised as it shrikes at her moving in for the kill only to be hit by and invisible wall. "My my you looked surprised after hitting my shield" a voice Boomed and Mai's body slowly floats up from the fall and slowly lands on her feet. With Her normal short brown hair growing and changing to a snow white color at a fast pace till it passes her waist stopping her eye color changed from her normal chestnut brown to a crimson red with sharp pupils. The demon Shrikes more sending whirlwind sickles at her shield only to be disintegrated upon impacted."I the great demon Mizuki will take revenge for my host for an eye for an eye and tooth for an tooth…a life for a life" Declared Mizuki as she raises her hand sending the demon crashing to the wall and then slowly ripping it apart with her PK. With blood spattered all over her she walked over to the reminds stuck her index finger in the it's blood putting her finger inside her mouth and proceeded to suck. "Now then Mai show me how well you can live your life" said Mizuki as she started to laugh historical.

* * *

><p>Masako POV<p>

I woke up screaming in my bed from having a nightmare. Sure I do have nightmares but never like this never of one of my close friends dying.

"It's just a dream it's just a dream" I tried to convince myself still unable to get rid of the image of Mai lying on the ground with lifeless eyes looking up to me.

"Something is wrong something very wrong" I cried.

Me and Mai use to never get along since we were rivals in love but after Oliver left I came to realize that I was only using him as a substitute for his twin brother Eugene. I felt like such a fool and even hurt Mai all the times I force took him on dates.

"I know its late ill try and call her ill try and call her" I whispered picking up my mobile to call Mai.

However once I went to Mai's house to apologies I found her door open slightly so I invited myself in only to find Mai crying at her table with a razor close to her wrist. I found myself walking right up to her and slapped her to knock some sense into her.

Flash back

A Slapped echoed around the room as I stare down At Mai. Mai staring back at me with a confused face.

Mai: a-ah... M- Masako what are doing here?

Me: Mai ARE YOU AN IDIOT! What the HELL were you thinking?

Mai realize what she was about to do she looked down at her own two hands on the table and whisper Sorry repeatedly tears falling at a steady pace hitting the table

I sighed at her then sat down next to her.

Me: Mai what happened?

Mai: I-it-its Naruuuu *sniffle* a-a-after we found g-genes body I-I confessed*sniffle* a-a-and h-he t-turned me down s-saying d-do y-you love m-me or E-Eugene *sniff*w-when I-tried to say th-th-that I loved him –h-he just said n-no I don't love him and th-that I loved Eugene.

After that Mai poured her heart out I could only sit there and hold her until she stopped. After she calmed down I confessed my feelings that it was Eugene I was interested in and then I apologies to Mai for how I treated her. Mai started to cry even more when I apologies.

And thus start our new friendship I even took her with me on some privet cases I had she even helped out on my show we became like sisters. I even confessed that I may have feelings for john to her.

Present

"Ahh no one is answering" I shouted feeling frustrated I headed to the kitchen

In an attempt to calm down I made myself a cup of tea glancing at the time which showed it was 5:36AM and worked out what to do. Considering that Mai has moved and no longer stayed at her old apartment and haven't told me her address yet so I can't come to check on her and since it's still early it's not like I can go knocking every were so for now I'll wait and then ask john to help look for her he might be able to get into contact with Takigawa and Matsuzaki to help out as well.

* * *

><p>Mai's POF<p>

Waking up with the sunlight in my eyes I leaned forward and started to stretch hearing some of my muscles click I began to rub my tired eyes looking around the room I wondered why it looked like a typhoon through my room scratching my head I started to run my hand through my short hair….wait noticing my hair longer than how I normally have it I kept running my hand through my hair until it stopped below the waist. Looking back towards what was left of my room I put 2 and 2 together.

"My powers slipped again" I sighed

**(Mizuki****what happened last night) **I thought to myself.

**(You had that dream again Mai I manage to block it but you still witnessed some of it) **replied Mizuki.

**(Ill clean this up after I wash myself, have we got any cases today) **I asked

**(No Cases today but I did hear something that you may find…interesting, oh a reminder you on night shift at the wolfs bar tonight) **Mizuki then cuts the link telling me that she's gona take a small nap for the time being.

I jumped of the bed then skipped to the bathroom ignoring the broken picture frames and pushed over furniture looking back towards my bed wondering how it survived the onslaught of my out of control power last night. Shrugging thinking nothing more of it I tugged of a large shirt I was using as a night gown and took of my pants and went into the shower. It's been 2 years since I bounded with Mizuki and I've learned so much from her, ever since then my body changed so much for started if I used a little of my PK-TK my eye color starts to change from chestnut brown to crimson red, if I used a lot more my hair almost instantly grows down to my waist if it was any shorter then my hair color with change to white finally if I need to use a lot more then Mizuki takes over but how ever no matter what I try my body Height is still the same and as for my chest…..

"Stupid body refusing to grow" I pouted as I dry myself and went in search of some clothes. Finding some underwear, a pair of Black skinning jeans with some rip designs on both sides and white flames going up the right leg with a long sleeved black top and a jacked that matches her jeans she puts them on and started to clean.

After she done with that she finds her black boots and heads to the door picking up a set of head phones she keeps near the door with her iPod (in order to protect them when she goes to sleep.

Opening my door and closing it behind making sure to lock it I press shuffle to start playing a song (Nightcore I feel like a monster) giving myself a silant chuckle I set the volume just right before I broke into a light run to meet up with some friends.

End of Chapter 1

**Fuyuko: hey hey Ryuu Ryuu**

**Ryuu: yes my sister**

**Fuyuko: how is it going so far**

**Ryuu: well could be a lot better hasa hasa…. Well then again I never was good with words**

**Fuyuko: im sure you did great and we can get lots and lots of reviews and learn new things ^_^**

**Ryuu: were do you get this energy?**

**Fuyuko: oh from a good nights sleep from happys feelings and and a suger rush now and then~ also I have a new friend ^_^**

**Ryuu: oh do tell do tell**

**Fuyuko: come on in! ^_^**

**Mai: hope im not interupting**

**Fuyuko: na you not don't worry bout it this is my older brother Ryuu he well be looking after us ^_^**

**Mai: ah please look after me I hope that you will write a good story**

**Ryuu: hmm I could kill of anyone of you**

**Mai/Fuyuko: *death glare* **

**Naru: you do no such thing**

**Mai/Fuyuko/Ryuu: were the hell did he morph from?!**

**Naru: as said before RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own ghost hunt thank god for that please review, oh and Mai.**

**Mai: No! *glares***

**Naru:…**

**Mai:…**

**Naru:…**

**Mai:…**

**Naru: tea.**

**Mai: AHHHHH STUPID TEA ADDICTED NARCISSISTUC UNGRATEFUL JERK!**

**Sums up from start to finish of this chapter 3 years have past abouts …give or take some months.**

**The (bold words of talking in these brakets) is a conversation in ones head telepath if you like**

**if there are pairings later on they go like the norm mai/naru maso/john so on.**


	2. Chapter 2 New friends – old friends

**Fuyuko: Ah chapter 2 still going strong I was worried there. ^_^**

**Ryuu: you worried that's a first.**

**Fuyuko: I was with you panicking if any of the reviews would be negative I got really worried. =x**

**Ryuu: well I never was good at starting a story I suppose you help a lot with that.**

**Fuyuko: Hey hey Ryuu Ryuu is it true that this is our first ever fan fiction we ever published online?**

**Ryuu: why yes it is sister I mean read our profile this is the only one, Lin how about you send us of?**

**Lin: RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own ghost hunt or any of the cast. Please review**

**Fuyuko: Since when was he sitting there? O_o**

**Chapter two **

**New friends – old friends**

**Mai's POF**

It was a cloudy day with a chance of rain I thought as I jogged around the corner and down the street to where I planned on meeting my 2 friends. We all agreed to meet up at a café just on the edge of Shibuya Neighbourhood. As I ran through Shibuya I went past the old SPR office time seemed to come to a standstill has I find myself staring at the building unaware of the road I was about to run onto.

(**MAI STOP RIGHT NOW!) **Shouted Mizuki

I came to an instant stop just as a car shot past me about 20 Centimetres away. Realising that if Mizuki was still asleep or if her warning came a second or two later I would be in some deep trouble probably would of killed me.

**(Thanks Mizuki that was a close one) **I sighed breathing slightly hard from my close encounter and with my jog I continued my jog to the meeting place looking back at the SPR building once more before turning the corner.

Walking to catch my breath I began to wonder if the boss will ever come back. Sighing I dropped the thought and focused on reaching the café.

(**You miss them don't you?) **Asked Mizuki.

(**I wouldn't say that Mizuki I mean everyone left me behind after all, since Oliver left everyone else to just grow apart and lose contact) **explained Mai letting her bangs cover her eyes.

(**Well it's true that they all did leave you but what about that medium?) **Asked Mizuki.

**(Masako? Yea… that true after everything that happened she was the one who was there for me, it's funny and it hurts we started out as rivals hating each other but in the end we became sister. It been so long since I last seen her she probably doing something that makes her happy right now) **I said while holding back tears feeling my heart ache

(**H-hey don't you start crying now chin up and face forward for whatever may head your way)**

Smiling to myself I nodded wiped my eyes of any unshed tears and started to power walk to the café which came into sight.

"MAI OVER HERE! WE SEE YOU!" Shouted a girl around my age with a slightly younger girl next to her.

I headed over to the duo "there's no need to shout Sachiyo it's not like the whole world wants to know" I said.

"Dam you're so hot with that style if it was up to me ill tackle you down right here right now and take you" exclaimed Sachiyo as she proceeded to hug and kiss my cheek.

"Yea keep dreaming" I laughed out

" H-hey Mai how are you feeling? Y-your Hair is long a-again hope y-you did n-not overdo it w-with your power" stuttered Saki

"Don't worry about me I just had that dream again that's all" hugging Saki then patting her head.

I met both Saki and Sachiyo about 1 year ago while I was working on a case. They were living together in an apartment getting tormented by an "earth bound spirit" who was murdered in there room 20 odd years ago. Saki searched me out and begged me for help.

Sachiyo is a medium and the tallest out of our small group not the best medium she was defiantly far too loud and stubborn to talk to spirits and convince them to move on, if anything she would beat up the poor dead. Also she is in a relationship with Saki I was a little bit shocked at first but after so long I found it rather funny and romantic.

Saki on the other hand is the smallest of our small group she is Clairaudience the ability to hear things that are unheard and she is extremely shy I can't help but wonder if Sachiyo bullied her into going out but when I asked her about it she told me with a smile that "she owns a great deal to Sachiyo and fell in love" it was sweet. When I asked how she found me she told me that she heard a voice that told her were to go to find me.

"You and your dreams" sighed Sachiyo

"Ah I Know you should stay with us for a night or two!" suggested Sachiyo getting excited.

"No I can't do that I feel ill be getting in the way with you two" I tried to explain.

"Oh don't worry you won't get in the way I always wanted a threesome" Sachiyo said out loud earning a fair amount of looks from passerbies.

"S-Sachiyo!" whined Saki "D-Don't just say T-That out loud"

"How can I keep my thoughts to myself when I'm standing between 2 lovely young ladies?" Sachiyo laughed out "However" she continued grabbing a hold of Saki holding her close and lifting her chin to stare at Saki's eyes moving closer "however" she repeated but in a seductive tune "I can't really control myself when we are alone in the nest and you are the only one for me"

"Sachiyo…"stammered Saki as her face turns pink to red and redder.

"Ugh you two get a room" I laughed looking between the two love birds and a group of people giving us a weird look.

"Thanks for the advice will do!" Sachiyo agreed while turning to me and giving me a thumbs up with a sparkle in her eyes as we entered the café finally we went to our usual spot and ordered 3 drinks and started chatting.

* * *

><p>Naru's POV<p>

I am suffering a Splitting head ache due to the lack of tea I would normal just get up and make myself one or ordered a member of BSR but everyone's tea was nothing compared to Mai's she made the best tea he ever had so I gave up after 3 weeks. Sighing I opened a draw on my desk which I normally keep locked and picked a up a photo of the my old team SPR letting myself smile a bit I remember some of good times we had there. It's been 3 years I wonder what they are all doing I thought to myself. Remembering that day when we found Gene's body and when Mai confessed her love to me. Me or Gene I thought those words to myself me or gene it only took three words to hurt her. The pain in her eyes I never could forget them "I'm such an idiot" I whispered to myself clenching my teeth I remember that day all too well. Hearing a knock on the door I placed the photo back in the draw putting my stoic mask up "enter" I called out. Upon hearing my reply the door opened to have Lin coming in.

"Lin I trust everything is in order"

"Yes Naru the out flight is in two days time"

"Good make sure to have everything ready to reopen SPR packed up and ready to go"

I started to get up picking up a few things before I was going to head to the door.

Lin nodded and turned around to the door he stopped just as he reached and then faced me.

"Naru if you don't mind me asking but what is you reason for returning to Japan?" Lin asked

I stopped what I was getting and game him a cold glare.

"Business, England only has boring cases Japans got a lot more interesting cases" I stated.

"Sure it is" Lin replied finally walking out of the door.

Sighing I grabbed the last of the paper work and headed to the door as well thinking of every SPR member turning of the light he walked out and closed the door "wonder if Mai will be happy to see me" I whispered to myself and headed home to pack.

* * *

><p>Lin's POV<p>

I left Naru in his office and headed down to my own office reaching the door I opened the door and entered it closing the door behind me only to be confronted by Madoka giving me ah large grin.

"So Lin what did he say, did he say he was going back to confess his undying love to Mai?" Laughed Madoka.

"Not a chance Naru is by far way too stubborn" Lin chuckled.

Madoka erupted into a laughing fit holding her stomach walking backwards towards my desk and takes a seat on it.

"Ha that was a good laugh" giggled Madoka.

"Oh! When will you be leaving for Japan?" asked Madoka.

"In two days time, will you be ok looking after BSR for a while?" Lin asked.

"Of course Lin it won't be the first time I had to look after BSR" Madoka answered giving me a large grin.

After that we both left my office and headed home my thoughts turned to the members of SPR.

"I'm sure they would all be glad to see us again" I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

After catching up with some of my friends at the café and brought some must haves to fixed up my apartment I checked the time on my iPod and started to head down the my work place at the wolfs bar. I was enjoying the evening breezes when I checked my iPod for the time again

"Crap I'm going be late" I cried out and I started out as a job then broke into a hard run.

**(Mizuki I know you don't like to use your strength outside of cases but I really need some help getting to work)**

**(Oh? What's in it for me dear Mai?)**

**(WHAT! Mizuki don't be so mean I need to arrive early today, please….I will make you your favourite cup of tea)**

**(…Tsk fine it batter have them shortbread biscuits with it Mai)**

**(O-of course)**

**(As long as you remember Mai what it will do to your body)**

Feeling a surge of power in my legs I took a deep breath and sprinted. Using Mizuki's power to support my body I can push my body over its limits. I ran and ran as things started to blur around me, no one would notice me rush past them unless they were actually looking for me focusing my vision ahead I see the Wolfs bar and slowed downed to a stop as a reach the side door and did the secret knock (cus all side doors need a secret knock =3) a very large muscler man opened and looked around seeing no one he began to shut the door. "aham" I coughed he stopped and looked down.

"Ah sorry Mai I did not see you there"

"It's ok Adam, I know I'm short but it does not help that the door is almost 25 centimetres higher than the ground I tried asking the boss for steps but he always will say something like oh don't worry little cub you grow" I pouted

"Hahaha that does sound like him oh and you got your hair extensions on" laughed Adam lending me a hand.

"Ah thanks and I wanted to go long hair again" I smiled grabbing his hand.

He then lifted me up to the door and lowered me down thanking him I headed to the staff room. Entering it I noticed no one is in so I went ahead to get changed in the changing room. After I found a locker with my name on it I grabbed the clothes and started to get change with in no time I changed from my Black skinning jeans, long sleeved black top, black boats and my jacked to a pair of black trousers a white polar shirt with a black tie and black shoes.

Looking at a full length my eyes have already started to slowly diluted to red in about 30 minutes to an hour they will be crimson red sighing I began Locking my clothes in my locker and keeping my IPod and headphones with me I headed to the boss's room to see what I'm going be doing for tonight.

End of chapter two

**Fuyuko: Ah finally its out chapter 2 is finally out ^_^**

**Ryuu: It came out earlier than I planned**

**Fuyuko: Wha… why I think it's good that we released it today**

**Ryuu: Wanted to release a chapter every 4-5 days or 7 days at its latest**

**Fuyuko: Yea but everyone wanted to read more of it they love it that much ^_^**

**Ryuu: If they love it that much then they can wait for it**

**Fuyuko: Don't be so mean =/**

**Ryuu: Whatever -,-**

**John: Now now let's not fight ^_^**

**Fuyuko: he started it!**

**Ryuu: Ugh fine….say john could you say ant and dec I just wona…check something out**

**John: Sure thing mate Ant and Di...**

**Fuyuko: NO! DON'T JOHN! RyuuFuyuScarlet DOES NOT OWN GHOST HUNT PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! .**

**Ryuu: Tsk**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**Woops this chapter got released later than we planned =x for that we are sorry for the wait we had some internet problems here**

Before we begin we would like to personally thank a small group of readers.

Gally619 for being out first ever reviewer and for taking interest in our story

WhiteHaven for liking our story and asking to continue

Damaged Forest Spirit for liking and hoping to read more of our story

Mickey663 for loving my story and saying our writing was good never was good at our English grade so you touched our hearts

And Guest for loving our story (you know who you are =3)

And the rest of the readers who fav/ followed and even are reading this as we speak.

Thank you

**Fuyuko: This is going great if you ask me. =3**

**Naru/Ryuu: no one is asking you.**

**Fuyuko: RYUU! =/**

**Mai: NARU! =\**

**Mai/Fuyuko: STOP BEING SUCH A JERK!**

**Ryuu/Naru: -,-**

**Mai: RyuuFuyukoScarlet does not own ghost hunt please review! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise Meeting**

Mai's POV

I came to a stop outside my bosses room and knocked 3 times hearing a come in I twisted the door knob and pushed hard on the door, with the door being large and heavy I find it hard to push open due to my small petit body I asked him lots of times to change the doors or at least make them easier to open but he always says they are fire doors and they will help slow down any fires I don't believe a word he told me about them I swear he just likes to annoy me.

When I entered the office I spotted my boss sitting at his desk filling out some paper work, he was a tall man with brown hair and soft blue eyes who always seems to wear a suit when he is working. Noticing me when he glanced up he give me a warm smiled and stooped what he was doing.

"Ahh our smallest cub has arrived thank you for coming in early."

(We all basically get called cubs when we start working for him maybe it's due to the place being called the Wolfs Bar I never asked, one has really I wonder.)

"No problem Marius what did you need me to do to come in early"

"One of our staff members is refusing to come to work complaining about there's something in the basement I'm sure you heard of the rumours."

(Must be talking about that small child spirit living in the basement)

"Oh that rumour though I have to agree with her the basement is creepy"

"And I know you use to work for a paranormal investigation group Mai"

"You want me to see if there is any think in there?"

"Oh I know you were so brave Mai I would love for you to check it out"

"But I did not say ill do it"

"Ahh what will we do without our youngest cub Mai

"Don't ignore me!"

"Ahh I would go down here and investigate me self but I'm way to scared"

"Ah?"

"Anyway good luck"

I somehow found myself outside Marius office as the door came to a close "How does he do that" I asked myself slightly shocked fully knowing I will never know how I dropped the matter and headed to the basement "might as well get this over with" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Yasu's POV<p>

I was walking through town getting ready for tonight's party with some of my of collage friends, I was not really paying much thought to the conversation until I picked up on what one of my friends were saying.

"So anyway while I was checking bars around the area to see if I can book a night for some of our collage I met someone who could be my soul mate"

"Oh you talking about her again you were to shy I bet, did you even get her name?"

"Well not yet but erm but I just have this feeling you know she is the one for me"

Yasu picked this moment to slide into their conversation.

"Oh you think you met your loved one tell me about her I don't think you told me yet" asked Yasu

"Your right I haven't well she has beautiful long hair and sometimes she has short hair she told me she uses extensions, her eyes are a mix of brown and red, she has a wonderful personality and she is small and so cute"

"My my sounds like you went to see her more than once" laughed Yasu.

"What can't a guy go and get a drink in his favour bar?"

"Looks more like stalking, quick guys call the police" he said pointing at his other friends.

The group broke into laughter as they headed down the road.

"Speaking of the bar, what is it called you never did say the name now that I think about it" Yasu pointed out

"Oh yea silly me my bad guys, it's called the Wolfs Bar"

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

Opening the trap door to head down into the basement I started the climb down. Noticing that the basement was cold I asked myself "hmm cold by spirit or cold by weather, it is true that that the weather is getting colder in the evening but still better keep my guard up". I started to walk to the middle of the room.

**(It's watching you Mai) said Mizuki**

**(Noted, how dangerous) I asked**

**(Not that dangerous as long as you don't anger it too much) answered Mizuki**

**(Understood) I replied.**

**(Were is it Mizuki) I asked**

**(Front of the room in the left side corner) answered Mizuki**

I nodded to myself and made my way to that corner. It didn't take my very long to spot the spirit, a small child probably no more than 7 years old was sitting in the corner hugging his legs with his head in his knees. Poor thing must feel so alone right now I thought to myself as I walk up to him and lowered myself to his level.

"Hey there little guy what are you doing here?" I asked giving him a heart warming smile.

"h-huh?" the spirit replied

"What are you doing here" I repeated keeping my smile on

"Y-you can see me?" the spirit asked

"Of course I can silly now please tell me what are you doing here?" I answered

"W-well I am waiting for mama, she told me to hide here and wait she said she be right back…miss have you seen mama? Do you know where she is?" the spirit asked close to tears.

I shut my eyes and focused feeling my mind tug I start to see images flying by. There is a old house that use to stand were the bar is this basement must be a part of the old house a single mother and a small boy were happily laughing until a man surrounded in a evil aura started walking up to them. The mother saw him and she picked up the boy and fled into the house. I found myself in the basement I can hear banging up stairs I turn to the mother and child.

"Listen to me please wait here for me do not go any were without me ok sweetie?"

"Y-yes mum" the small child said struggling not to cry

"Don't worry I'll be fine ok please stay I'll be right back" the mother gave his son a large hug and went upstairs.

I can hear their struggle upstairs and the boy started to cover his ears and shut his eyes humming something trying to drown out the noises up stairs I already know how this is going wend I mean who couldn't the mothers going put up a bit of a fight but will be killed. I had seen many scenes just like this one to be honest after so long as having these dreams I was starting to get…

**(Bored?) Mizuki finished my thought**

**(What no more like …fed up … I think)**

**(Hmm what else like you're wasting your time, you just getting tired of this or rather go out drinking) asked Mizuki**

**(What's your point?)**

**(Point is it's possible that our minds are merging which could make some problems, do you have any urges to dance to music you like?)**

**(Doesn't everyone?)**

**(Right…) Mizuki said while probably rolling her eyes**

The struggle stopped upstairs now it's just a deadly silence but soon after heavy footsteps started making their way don't to the basement. The door slowly opened as a tall slender man around 6.7 walked in holding a kitchen knife and headed towards the boy end of vision.

**(Mizuki did you get any information?)**

**(Yes I did Mai, the boy called Max and the mother is called Marry) replied Mizuki**

**(This will do thanks)**

I opened my eyes and looked at the crying spirit I moved closer and gave him a hug.

"Max you know you can't stay hear you mother is waiting for you" I whispered

"Mother is …waiting?" Asked the spirit.

"Yes she is for a long time she has been waiting" I whispered tightening my hug slightly.

"Where is she, how do I meet up with her?" the spirit asked slightly panicking.

"Don't worry child I will show you the way, do you see a bright yellow light?"

"y-yea…miss I'm scared" the spirit confessed

"Don't worry just let in that light let the warm light envelop you"

"Mother!" The spirit shouted as he sees her

"Miss thank you" the spirit gave his thanks and moved on to the next realm.

I stood up a looked at the corner where the boy once was clapping both my hands together 2 times I bowed my head slightly and gave a small pray Then I check the time.

"Oh crap my shift started ten minutes ago!" I shouted as I launch myself out of the basement and headed to my spot at the bar.

* * *

><p>Yasu's POV<p>

"Wow most of the students who got invites came" I exclaimed

"Well yea if they didn't come I'm sure you would have tracked down them all and dragged them here"

"Whatever made you think that I would never do any think like that" I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha right oh I see her I'm going to the bar and get us some drinks what do you want"

"No thanks ill get a drink later" I replied

"Suit yourself"

As he left I started to look around to see if I can spot anyone I know. Gee at least every ones with a girl I thought. Sighing I went over to the bar to ask what music will be playing throughout the night.

"Excuse me miss might I have I word?" I asked politely giving her a charming smile

The girl facing away from me had long brown hair which reached down to her waist she was wearing a pair of black trousers a white polar shirt with a black tie and black shoes. She turned to me with a fair amount of shock on her face for only about 2 seconds then it was gone replaced by a nice warm smile.

"A-ah good evening my name is erm Mizuki how can I help you" Replied smiling

Hmm how odd she defiantly looked like she panicked when she saw me now that I think about she does look familiar she does resemble Mai in some ways however her eyes are crimson red contact lens maybe.

"I'm sorry Mizuki but you remind me of someone have we met before?" I asked

"Ahh? No I don't think so. Wait unless you're that stalker that's been watching me in the bar for the past week" Mizuki said narrowing her eyes and taking a slight step back.

"Oh no no no don't worry that's not me that was just one of my friends" laughing I scratching the back of my head.

Hmm why does she seem so familiar? I thought to myself.

"I see, what did you need anyways" Asked Mizuki relaxing a bit.

"Ahh I just wondered about the songs that will be played tonight that's all" I answered honestly.

"We are using a soundtrack which some members of your party picked out I believe so I wouldn't know sorry" Mizuki sighed.

"Ah it's ok ill go ask them nice talking to you Mizuki see ya" I said turning to walk away.

"Good bye …Yasu" i heard some one familiar behind me

I stopped in my track, how did she know my name I can't remember me telling my name I thought to myself. I then turned around to only to find that she is gone probable serving someone else I shifted my glasses and decided to look into this at a later time.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

What are the odds of bumping into one of my old friends I just need to stay calm just stay calm I am not ready to see them yet I'm not ready for any of them to know yet I thought to myself panicking as I listen to Yasu.

"Ah its ok ill go ask them nice talking to you Mizuki see ya" I said turning to walk away.

It's been so long I thought to myself; even though I do not admit it openly I miss SPR…my family. So just this once ill let down my walls I never did give him a good bye I thought without paying much attention

"Good bye …Yasu"

Oh crap did I really just say that out loud I mentally scolded myself as I turn to leave the room just in case he heard me. I risked a glance back at him and I noticed he was looking were I once was shifting his glasses…he is onto me.

End of chapter 3

**Fuyuko: Ahh one more chapter bites the dust**

**Ryuu: How can a chapter bite dust?**

**Fuyuko: it's a matter of speech =/**

**Ryuu: seems stupid**

**Fuyuko: YOUR STUBID! AND ITS YOUR FAULT THE CHAPTER CAME OUT LATE!**

**Ryuu: oh?**

**Fuyuko: Im not gona talk to you again -3-**

**Ryuu: RyuuFuyuScarlet does not own ghost hunt please review so my sisters talks to me again -,-**


	4. Chapter 4 Bumping Into Old Freinds

**Chapter 4**

**Mai: Yay chapter 4 is out**

**Yasu: Yay I got to meet Mai**

**John: G'Day mates**

**Mai: John you here as well ^_^**

**Yasu: What are we all doing here anyway**

**Mai: I heard that john and Masako will be in this chapter well that's what Ryuu and Fuyuko said**

**Masako: that is true Mai**

**John: we are all slowly coming together**

**Yasu: speaking of those two were are they?**

**Mai: not sure oh hey a note let's see what it says here**

**[Mai reads note]**

**[Dear cast of ghost hunt we have ran away due to the fact we have killed 2 of you off in this chapter please don't be sad we will return to finish the story we will not tell who dies so please enjoy your last moments together john and Masako ….woops teehee don't read that part laters 3 Fuyuko]**

**John: huh?!**

**Masako: what!**

**{text message to Mai}**

**{Only joking}**

**{We do not own Ghost hunt please review}**

**Chapter 4**

**Bumping Into Old Friends**

Mai's POV

Finally my night shift was over and I was getting changed out of my work clothes and back into my day clothes I gave my good byes to my work collage and started to head of home feeling warn out. Walking past a small corner store I remembered what I promised to Mizuki I headed in. Looking around the shop I located the shortbread biscuits on the top self.

"Ah found them" I said aloud

I tried to reach the pack of shortbreads but with no luck after jumping a couple of times I sighed in defeat and looked around for anyone who could help spotting a man lower down the rows of shelves I walked up to him.

"excuses me sorry to bother you but could you help me you see I was trying reach something on the top shelf but the shelves are a little bit too high for me" I asked while scratching the back of my head giving a sheepish smile.

The man then turned around reviling his face. He was around 5'12 with blond hair with kind blue eyes.

"Of course mate what did you need getting down" He asked with an Australian accent.

He has an australian accent he kind of reminds me of john, no it can't be its just a coincident I mean I'm sure there are lots of people with blond hair and blue eyes with an australian accent I just need to stay calm I thought to myself.

**(You really need to stop thinking to yourself I might start to think your mad) **Laughed Mizuki.

**(Oh please Mizuki when did thinking to yourself mean you're mad well, was it not talking to yourself) **I snapped.

**(Oh is that so? Maybe your right but anyway you might wona talk to your new friend) **Mizuki simple said.

Oh crap

"Are you alright?"

"Ah yes sorry it's just your accent you kind of remind me of someone haha...ha" I gave a sheepish scratching my head.

"That's alright what did you need" he asked with a kind smile

"Ah right I need a couple of boxes of those shortbread biscuits but the dam shop put them on the top shelf"

I watched him as he reached up and grabbed a couple boxes of Shortbread biscuits and passes them to me.

"Here you go miss"

"Ah thank you sir" I said as I gave him a quick bow and turn to leave to pay for the food then I heard someone else who sounds familier to my horror.

"John! Have you found what we are looking for?" Came a voice

"Not yet sorry Masako" replied the man

Wait so he was john a-and he is with Masako oh god oh god this can't be happening not now not yet I don't want them to see me like this yet I mean john is a catholic priest for crying out loud I mean

"Oh hey john how have you been" I said

"Oh not bad Mai it's been ages since we last saw you how are you?" john replied

"Oh I'm fine just peachy I have bonded with a demon nothing new" we all laughed together

I played that scene in my head as my breathing quickened, stay calm stay calm breath just breath. I turned my head around a bit just to see if I had been wrong and they not my old family oh how mistaken I was as I turned to see both of them in the corner of my eye I spotted a girl. She stood around 5'4 with Black hair that comes down to her shoulders with light grey eyes and of course she was wearing a light blue kimono. Yep still resembles a doll I thought to myself as a rushed away to pay at the till before rushing home.

* * *

><p>Masako's POV<p>

I was shopping with John for our tonight's dinner when I heard him talking to someone who sounded a lot like Mai.

"Here you go miss" I heard john say

"Ah thank you sir"

He is helping someone he is far too kind I thought to myself smiling. Ah maybe he has got what we are looking for. I walked up to john

"John! Have you found what we are looking for?"

"Not yet sorry Masako" John replied with an apologetic look on his face.

I watched as a girl with long brown hair what goes down to her waist probably around the same age as me slightly shorter walk away from us she seemed to be in a hurry she stopped and turned her head slightly to catch us in the corner of her eye narrowing my eyes I noticed that her eye is a crimson red in colour. Hmm I sense something in her a spirit no something stronger I thought to myself.

"Masako are you ok? You are spacing out a bit" John asks with a worried look.

"I'm fine john don't worry about me but who was that girl anyway?" I asked while covering my mouth with my kimono.

"Oh she couldn't reach something so she asked me to get it for her" He replied honestly

"I see" I looked back to where the girl once was.

"Masako is it just me or did she seem familiar" John asked

"She did kind of but…"

"What is it Masako?" john asked

"I don't know but I felt strong presences with her or inside her"

"You think it could be a spirit?" john asked

"I…don't know"

As seeing that this shop does not have what we are looking for we decided to move to the next shop suddenly I get flashes of that dream I had 3 years ago. Now that john mentions it she does resemble Mai but Mai's eyes were brown not red I thought to myself as I walk next to john to the next shop.

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

I paid for the biscuits as fast as I could and ran as fast as I can to get home hoping they did not notice it was me. The sky was turning darker and darker as it threatens to pour it down with rain turning around a couple corners and running in and out of alleyways I slowed down to catch my breath. I was out on a street with no one around sensing the rain coming I looked up to the dark sky just as it started to rain. While I was standing in the rain I turned to face the street opposite of the road and I saw the old SPR building memories started flooding back in as I struggle not to cry. It hurt having to keep away from my family it also hurts remembering that day when I confessed to Naru then remembering the pain I felt as I died when that demon killed her. Lowing my head so my bangs cover my eyes I turned away from SPR and ran to my apartment.

The rain was coming down a lot heavier as I unlocked my door then locking it once I got inside, looking around my apartment (which was still a bit of a mess from when I woke up) I grabbed a towel and started to dry my hair turning on the kettle at the same time. Taking a plate and a mug out from my cupboards I opened the shortbread biscuits and placed a decent amount on the plat and then leaving it on the table. I went to get changed in some dry clothes (just some the basic white hoodie with a white vest underneath with a nice soft pair of blue trousers) I heard the kettle whistle and began my routine of making some of Mizuki's favourite tea. After placing the tea on the table next to the biscuits I closed my eyes and drifted once I opened my eyes she was in a large open space surrounded by nothing but darkness and floating white orbs turning to look behind me I spotted a girl with her back towards me, same height as me with white hair coming down to her waist. Walking up to her she turned to face me her crimson red eyes slightly glowing and her pupils became slightly sharper.

"Mizuki thank you for using your power to help me get to work on time" I said cheerfully

"It's ok Mai as I said before you share my power it is yours to use how you see fit" Mizuki said as a matter of fact

"So how come you always yell at me when I used some of your powers to clean the dishes or the floor" I pouted

"I simple said do not waste my power in such a away" Mizuki sweat dropped

"Oh"

"Anyway if you're here that means that what I asked for" Mizuki asked

"Oh yes it's all ready for you on the table just please I don't want to wake up with another tattoo on my shoulder" I begged

"Fine no fun days or nights" Mizuki pouted.

* * *

><p>GOV<p>

As Mai closed her eyes Mizuki closed the gap and embraced Mai. As soon as they embraced all of the darkness that surrounded them vanished and as a bright light seem to burn from them as Mai opened her eyes and stared at Mizuki the light seem to burn all their clothing off leaving nothing but bare skin.

"Are you ready for this Mai" Mizuki asked.

"Y-yes" Mai answered embarrassed by the sudden nudity.

"Ok you remember what I said that every time is different" Mizuki said

"Y-yes"

"Well sorry for this" Mizuki muttered

"What what fo-mfhu" Mai tried to answer only to be cut of as Mizuki lips pressed against hers and her mind went blank.

Mai's eyes and started to get up as her hair changes completely from brown to white, her already red eyes start to glow redder and her pupils start to sharpen.

"Huhuhuhu Mizuki is in da house" Mizuki fist punched the air. Then suddenly smelling the tea she sat down and began to drink it.

"Ahh Mai's tea is the best" Mizuki sighed as she helped herself to some of the shortbreads.

After some time she finished her tea Mai's apartment phone screamed for attention.

"Hello Residence of Mai and Mizuki how may I help" Mizuki answered

"Hello I heard that you deal with…spirits" a man said on the other end.

"Mizuki speaking you heard right how may I help" Mizuki chirped

"Well if you're interested I have a case"

"Very well leave me your contact details and I'll take a look at your case

After jotting down the man's contact details the man on the phone continued.

"You will also be working with another group if that is still ok"

"It will still be ok don't worry about it I will arrive hmm let's say in 2 days around 1PM and would need a room to stay in would the other group be there?" Mizuki asked

"Yes He did say he would arrive in 2 days but at 11:30AM"

"Noted I'll see you then" Mizuki chirped happily as she hanged up.

Hmm it's going to get really interesting Mai huhu really interesting…

End of chapter 4

**Ryuu: Well that's that sorted**

**Fuyuko: Ryuu, Ryuu**

**Ryuu: Yes my sister**

**Fuyuko: is it true that your have a 2****nd**** story to upload soon**

**Ryuu: Yes once I done a decent amount on the new story ill start to upload it**

**Fuyuko: is it also true that we had to change this chapter slightly and others**

**Ryuu: well yea ..i mean you helped**

**Fuyuko: that true hahaha**

**Mai: there you are…**

**Ryuu: such an angry aura **

**Fuyuko: what is it, its scary (hugs ryuu)**

**Ryuu: you do know it wont help if you hug me she is mad at both of us. **

**Mai: WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!? AYAKO TEACH THEM THE LEASSON!**

**(Ayako hits both Fuyuko and Ryuu with her purse over their heads)**

**Fuyuko: Owie T^T we do not own Ghost hunt please save us and review**


End file.
